Bees
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Sherlock est conscient qu'il existe des criminels haïssables. Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur ses critères.


**Titre** : Bees

**Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

**Disclaimer** : Conan Doyle, Moffat & Gatiss

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 648

**Note du goupil** : petite fic *vraiment* sans prétention.

* * *

><p><strong>Bees<strong>

Lestrade se tourna vers ses collègues en haussant un sourcil.

Donovan ne cacha pas son air circonspect.

— Je suis sûre qu'il a une motivation ultérieure. Il connaissait la victime. Ou le criminel : qui sait si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui lui doit quelque chose ou qu'il n'a pas réussi à attraper dans le passé… (elle marcha sur le pied d'Anderson pour l'empêcher d'émettre son avis. Ni Lestrade ni elle n'avait envie de l'entendre – à nouveau – exprimer son opinion sur la vie sexuelle du détective et de son assistant et de ce qui avait dû se passer la veille pour qu'il soit d'une humeur aussi exécrable aujourd'hui) Personne, ajouta-t-elle, ne me fera croire que c'est par sympathie pour le pauvre homme que ce meurtre a l'air de lui déplaire autant.

Ils baissèrent les yeux sur « le pauvre homme ». L'apiculteur gisait au milieu de son champ, cerné de motifs ésotériques complexes tracés au miel. La scène était en tout point similaire à celle de deux autres victimes assassinées au cœur de Londres – détail du miel excepté, déconcertant mais toujours plus agréable que l'utilisation de la cervelle des victimes.

Pas du point de vue de Sherlock, cependant, s'il fallait croire la rapidité avec laquelle son expression de plaisir avait disparu en arrivant sur les lieux. Les policiers l'avaient vaguement entendu émettre des insultes qui, curieusement, ne portaient pas sur la simplicité d'esprit du criminel ou son manque d'originalité.

Ils étaient intrigués.

— Moi, je pense…

— Non, Anderson.

— Je suis sûre, répéta Donovan, qu'il a fini par reconnaître le criminel. A votre place, chef, j'irai essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il va encore partir dans son coin et attraper le type en effaçant la moitié des preuves qui nous permettrait de l'inculper parce qu'il n'en a rien à carrer. Ou alors il va se faire tirer dessus et le type bizarre au parapluie va débarquer et vous pourrez dire adieu à une promotion dans les années qui suivent. Et nous aussi.

— Je ferai ce que je peux pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tirer dessus. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse le criminel.

Ils se tournèrent vers John.

Il leur arrivait d'oublier John. Outre l'habitude de voir Sherlock travailler seul, la présence persistante et volontaire de quelqu'un dans la vie du détective était une notion qu'ils avaient du mal à appréhender (et non, personne ne voulait entendre les hypothèses d'Anderson sur les raisons qui poussaient John à rester – même si, tout au fond, on les partageait un peu).

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cette tronche-là, alors ? Est-ce que c'est parce que…

— On n'est pas ensemble. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cette tête-là, non.

— Il connaissait la victime, alors ? Ou il a réalisé qu'il s'était trompé quelque part ?

— Ou il prend plus de plaisir à regarder de la cervelle que du miel ?

(Donovan acquiesça à la remarque d'Anderson.)

John haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je vis avec lui que j'ai accès à ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

— Aucune idée, alors ? Je l'ai rarement vu davantage déterminé à attraper quelqu'un qu'à comprendre comment il s'y était pris.

— Il m'a juste dit que le criminel avait renversé des ruches.

Les trois policiers le regardèrent. John haussa à nouveau les épaules.

— Ne me demandez pas. Je ne sais pas.

Il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi Sherlock passa plus de temps à remettre les ruches en état qu'à examiner le cadavre, mais vu l'humeur du détective, il préféra laisser Lestrade croire que ça avait un rapport direct avec l'enquête.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'y avait pas là une idée d'occupation moins dangereuse que ce à quoi s'adonnait Sherlock entre deux enquêtes.

(Et moins gênante que ce qu'était en train d'insinuer Anderson à Donovan.)

fin

* * *

><p><strong>Autre note du goupil<strong> : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (ce n'est pas – encore – évoqué dans la série), l'une des grandes passions de Sherlock Holmes dans la vie, en dehors des enquêtes criminelles et de Wats… heu, des enquêtes criminelles, c'est les abeilles. Il devient apiculteur à sa retraite. =)


End file.
